Conventionally, a cartridge-type propellant container has been used that causes a cosmetic substance in a cartridge body to come out little by little from a distal end open hole of the cartridge body. There is a cartridge-type propellant container in which a cartridge body does not have a propellant mechanism, that is to say, the propellant mechanism is provided in complete separation and independence from the cartridge body.
JP 03-049611 B2 discloses a cartridge-type airtight container in which, upon detachment of a cartridge body from a threaded part of a distal tube, a spring causes a slide shaft to move to a backward propelling limit in an outer tube, thereby allowing a new cartridge body to be mounted. In this container, once a cartridge body has been attached, a sleeve with a tapered surface closes a chuck jaw of a threaded chuck, and a thread on the inner surface of the chuck jaw and a thread on the slide shaft are screwed together. When the cartridge body is detached, the sleeve is separated from the threaded chuck due to the resilient force of the spring between the sleeve and the chuck, and the chuck jaw of the threaded chuck that was restrained on the tapered surface of the sleeve is opened due to the elasticity thereof. Consequently, the thread on the inner surface of the chuck jaw and the thread on the slide shaft are unscrewed.